


Rocking around the Xmas Tree, let the Xmas Spirit ring

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella Santa Vigilia il regalo più bello...<br/>Una piccola shot per augurarvi - anche se in ritardo, buone feste!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking around the Xmas Tree, let the Xmas Spirit ring

**Fandom** : Supernatural.  
 **Pairing** : Dean winchester/Castiel + Sam  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Genere** : Fluff, Natalizio, Romantico.  
 **Warning** : Slash.  
 **Words** : 5747  
 **Summary** : Il più bel regalo di Natale arriva nel cuore della Santa Vigilia...  
 **Note** : Il titolo è una strofa di "Rocking around the Xmas Tree" – Brenda Lee. Inoltre, anche se l'header è questo, perchè volevo che ci fosse anche Sam, la vera e propria immagine che mi ha ispirato la prima parte è questa: http://lettiebobettie.tumblr.com/image/38551424875  
 **Dedica** : A tutte le amanti del Destiel, per augurarvi _ **BUONE FESTE!**_ \- anche se in ritardo! -   
**DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono, non ci guadagno nulla à.à  
  
  
  
  
 

 

 

 

__**Rocking around the Xmas Tree  
** Let the Xmas Spirit ring  
  


 

 

Dean è arrabbiato e non riesce a dormire perchè c'è qualcosa al centro del suo petto che pizzica fastidiosamente, e lui sa cos'è: preoccupazione.

Castiel non si vede da due settimane, e cioè da quando il Paradiso l'ha richiamato per discutere di solo Dio sa cosa.

E' così preoccupato che non è riuscito a mangiare nemmeno la torta alle mele, la sua preferita, e diavolo, alla torta di mele non si dice mai di no!

E' seduto sul suo letto, osserva Sam che dorme tranquillamente e sbuffa: beato lui. 

Il ticchettìo dell'inquietante orologio a muro, a forma di gatto, rintocca nella stanza come mille campane a morte, aumentando l'ansia e il senso di vuoto, d'impotenza. Si infila gli stivali, la giacca di pelle ed esce fuori, al freddo invernale.

Il paesaggio è immerso nel bianco, le piccole lucine bianche, unico addobbo natalizio in tutto quello schifosissimo motel, luccicano sul bianco della neve come piccole stelle, e Dean vorrebbe tanto apprezzarne la silenziosa bellezza ma proprio non ce la fa, e d'altronde come potrebbe, quando quel soldatino piumoso è sparito? A pensarlo in quel modo, Dean dimentica sempre che Cas è un angelo del Signore ed un soldato; a pensarlo così Castiel sembra solo un moccioso in un trench troppo grande, ingenuo ed indifeso. Ogni volta che lo guarda, sente l'incredibile desidero di afferrarlo per il bavero del soprabito beige e abbracciarlo, nasconderlo sotto la sua giacca e difenderlo dalla sua famiglia che fa schifo, da tutto l'orrore che li circonda. Nasconderlo a tutto il mondo e al Paradiso e all'Inferno e a tenerlo solo per sè, in un moto irrazionale ed egoista.

Si avvicina strascicando i piedi verso la macchinetta del caffè, accanto a lui: sarà sicuramente disgustoso, ma non gl'importa, tanto con tutte le cose disgustose viste nella sua vita, che cosa potrebbe cambiargli un caffè merdoso, in un motel altrettanto merdoso? 

Sta per infilare la monetina nell'apposita fessura, quando avverte un rumore sordo e dolce e dannatamente familiare alle sue spalle.

Frullìo d'ali.

Santo frullìo d'ali! La preoccupazione e l'ansia spariscono in un attimo mentre fa un passo incerto verso quella figura in trench. Un breve incrocio di sguardi, e poi si ritrova con la schiena premuta contro il fianco della macchinetta, e un angelo tremante spalmato addosso.

Il suo odore lo investe, e sente gli occhi pizzicare stupidamente: Cas sa della neve che ha sempre e solo visto attraverso i finestrini dell'Impala da bambino e dei Natali che non ha mai festeggiato dopo la morte di Mary.

Cas sa di Natale, e Dean potrebbe tranquillamente appenderlo sulla cima di un albero spoglio per renderlo magnifico. Sbuffa una piccola risatina, che si frammenta fino a spezzarsi.

"Dean.."sospira l'angelo contro di lui, mentre il Dean bambino, ragazzo e uomo abbraccia quel patuffolo di piume più forte che può, conscio di non potergli fare del male, e comuncuqe anche se potesse, non potrebbe mai fargliene.

"Perchè.."la voce è incrinata e lui si ferma, cercando dic ontrollarla "..perchè sei sparito per così tanto tempo?!" vorrebbe rimproverarlo, fargli capire quanto fosse preoccupato, ma tutto si sgretola e perde importanza davanti alla magnificenza di quei bellissimi occhi blu, davanti a quello sguardo mortificato e sollevato insieme, rattristato e felice.

"Mi dis-" inizia ma Dean non gli permette di finire perchè lo bacia come se non ci fosse un domani, cattura dentro di sè quel sospiro e lo stringe ancora più forte.

_"Non volare via, non volare via, non volare via.."_ si ripete in mente, perchè ha paura che quello sia un sogno, che Cas poi vada via e lo abbandoni come tutti.

"Non vado da nessuna parte" promette, ad alta voce, o forse gli ha infilato quel pensieor in testa, ma che diavolo importa? Castiel non andrà da nessuna parte, rimarrà lì con lui, ed è tutto ciò che rende quella sera della Vigilia importante.

"Buon Natale, Dean" mormora l'angelo contro il suo collo, mentre inspira l'odore del cacciatore.

"Buon Natale, stupido moccioso in trench" e poi lo accoglie sotto la sua giacca e lo protegge dalla neve che ha iniziato a scendere dal cielo. D'improvviso è tutto più bello, tutto più luminoso e magico, e Dean alza il capo per andare incontro alle scaglie di cielo, formato neve, e cerca di nascondere e stupide e traditrici lacrime che gli scendono lungo le guance.

 

*** ****  
  
 

Il mattino dopo, quando Sam si sveglia, trova Dean e Cas stesi sul letto abbracciati, e per quanto oramai sia a conoscenza del loro rapporto – da un bel po', in verità. Forse sin dal principio – e per quanto sia felice di riavere il loro amico lì con loro, non può fare a meno di guardare il maestoso albero addobbato che si trova al centro della stanza, tra i loro due letti, e i tre pacchi regalo che si trovano proprio sotto di questo.

Si lascia sfuggire un fischio sommesso, e si avvicina cauto all'albero; intanto Dean e Cas si sono svegliati ed osservano con gli occhi, rispettivamente, spalancati e perplessi, i colori cangianti e i pacchi dell'albero.

"Sei stato tu?" chiede Sam, rivolto a Cas, anche Dean guarda il suo angelo.

"Che cosa sei, Babbo Natale travestito da contabile?!" lo prende in giro, sconvolto.

"N-non sono stato io, Dean" ribatte Castiel girandosi a guardarlo con gli occhi dispiaciuti, come se gli stesse chiedendo scusa di non avergli fatto alcun tipo di regalo. Dean sbuffa col naso e gli scompiglia i capelli, baciandogli la fronte.

"Ma allora chi...?" inizia Sam, e allora uno strano scampanellìo risuona nell'aria attorno a loro.

"Figlio di puttana" esala Dean, sotto shock "Non può essere!" e guarda Sam, altrettanto shoccato.

"Non avevi detto che Babbo Natale non esisteva?!" domandò il gigante al loro angelo che si limitò semplicemente a scrollare le spalle.


End file.
